


Five Times Jim Tried to Kiss Spock and One Time Spock Kissed Jim

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, BottomJim, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, TopSpock, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cell

**Author's Note:**

> I love these 5Times things

“Seriously, whoever can find a way out of this, well, I’ll kiss you,” Jim announced to his landing party of Spock, Bones, Giotto, and Laramar. Ensign Laramar was the only one who seemed worried Jim might actually do it.

They were locked in a cell together, locked away by the planet’s inhabitants for being witches. Jim should add primitive inhabitants.

He crouched next to Spock who’d been working on a damaged communicator for what seemed like hours. “Well, Mr. Spock, is it you?”

“Captain?”

“That I get to lay one on.”

Spock looked at him, eyebrow raised. “Lay one on?”

Jim grinned. “Smooch on the lips.”

Spock shook his head slightly and went back to the communicator. Jim stood and wandered over to where Bones stood leaning against the wall.

“You aren’t even trying to come up with a way out of this,” Jim pointed out.

“No offense, Jim, but I’ve had your kisses. There’s nothing special there.”

“Oh, you’re hilarious. Remind me to put a commendation in your file.”

Ensign Laramar, a slim redhead in a very short yellow uniform dress, gestured to Jim to come over to where she had been pressing on rocks. “Captain, I think I’ve found something.”

Jim joined her, pressing on rocks that were indeed moving a little.

She eyed him. “I think I should tell you, Captain, I’m engaged to be married to Lieutenant Morrow.”

He smiled. “Yeah, I know that. I approved the forms submitted to Starfleet.”

She cleared her throat. “It’s just that—”

“Ensign, I’m not going to kiss you.”

She flushed. “Yes, sir.”

He heard the chirp of the communicator and turned to his first officer with a smile. Spock had stood up. “Spock?”

“I have it working, Captain.”

Jim seized the communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Scott here, Captain.”

“Oh, thank God. Scotty, can you beam us up. We’re being held in a cell.”

“I was just thinkin’—”

“Later, Scotty. Beam us up.”

“Aye, sir. Standby.”

They got in formation and seconds later, Scotty had them out of there and standing on the transporter.

“Spock, about that kiss,” Jim said as he stepped down.

“I would rather not, Captain,” Spock said, stiffly, already heading for the exit.

“Spoilsport,” Jim muttered. He glanced at Bones.

Who held his hands up and back away toward the door of the transporter room. “Not me, Jim. I already told you, I know they’re nothing special.” The door opened and Bones disappeared.

Jim watched as Laramar dashed out behind Bones. He rolled his eyes.

Giotto raised both brows at him. “I didn’t do anything to get us off that planet, sir. In fact, I was the reason we were thrown in that cell in the first place.”

“Good point. No kiss for you.” Jim laughed. “Dismissed.”

Giotto grinned and left.

Jim sighed dramatically and glanced at Scotty and Keenser behind the controls of the transporter. “No one wants to kiss me, Scotty.”

Scotty smirked. “Well, now, Captain, Keenser did operate the controls to beam you back. So technically—”

Keenser puckered up.

“I am _not_ kissing Keenser,” Jim protested. “I’m going to my quarters.”

When he got into the corridor he saw Bones waiting for him.

“What was all that nonsense anyway?” Bones asked, falling in to step beside him. “You were even twitchier than usual.”

Jim shrugged. “A ploy. Which didn’t work, by the way.”

“A ploy? Oh for God’s sake, Jim. Was this about the hobgoblin?”

“No. Yes. Maybe.”

“Jim, even if he had any interest in kissing you, and I’m _not_ saying he does, he certainly wouldn’t do it in front of the rest of us. He’s a Vulcan.”

“I know what he is.”

“Do you? Because they don’t want humans to be all touchy feely yet you’re all touchy feely.”

“I’m not just _any_ human. Spock’s my bestie.”

Bones frowned as they got into the turbolift. “I thought I was your bestie.”

“You’re my first bestie, he’s my second bestie.”

“You rank your besties?”

“Well, sort of.” Jim huffed in frustration. “Anyway, I’m running out of ideas, Bones. Uhura broke up with him two months ago and he’s not shown one indication of interest in me. I’ve been flirting like crazy. I couldn’t be more obvious.”

“I’ll say.”

“Bones.”

“You could try saying, hey, Spock, wanna do me?”

“I could not!”

“Well, how about wanna kiss me then?”

Jim shook his head. “He requires more subtlety.”

Bones snorted as the turbolift doors opened on the officer’s deck. “Well, then you don’t stand a chance, Romeo, if Spock requires subtly.” Jim watched Bones head straight for his quarters. “I’m going to sleep. For at least a couple of hours. And you should do the same.”

“Can’t. Have to file a report over what went on down there.”

“After then,” Bones said as his doors closed behind him. “And eat something!”  


	2. Spin the Bottle

“What do you think of Spin the Bottle?”

Spock’s gaze lifted from the chess game currently between them to gape at his captain. “What?”

The captain flashed him one of his thousand watt illogical smiles. “Spin the Bottle.”

As though repeating it would make it any less indecipherable.

Kirk—Jim—rose from his seat and stretched his arms above his head in his usual dramatic fashion, his black form fitting undershirt rising to display a copious amount of bare flesh. If that wasn’t enough, he turned so that his buttocks was now in Spock’s line of vision and he bent down to allegedly touch his toes, a stretching exercise he claimed, while his bottom was quite prominently displayed in the too tight uniform pants he insisted on wearing.   

“Tea, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked as he turned around once more to face Spock.

“Yes, Captain.”

With Jim’s back to him at the synthesizer, Spock quickly typed “Spin the Bottle” into his PADD. He scanned the results and lowered his PADD by the time Jim returned with their beverages.

Spock’s nostrils flared. “That is not your usual coffee, Captain.”

“Oh. Right.” Jim returned to his seat. “I decided I wanted hot chocolate.”

He blinked. “Chocolate?”

“Hope you don’t mind, Mr. Spock. I mean, I know it’s not your thing, but it doesn’t bother you if I have it, right?”

“You are not allergic?”

Jim’s laugh was warm and throaty. “God, no. In that I was spared. Do you mind?”

“Of course not, Captain. You may consume whatever you deem appropriate for your needs.”

Jim lifted the cup of chocolate to his lips and took a sip. Spock, of course, did not watch every move.

“Where was I?” Then the smile returned. “Spin the Bottle.”

Spock’s lips thinned. “In what context do you wish to discuss it?”

“Well.” Jim leaned back after moving his rook. “You know crew morale has been down ever since we went to Beta III.”

“Yes,” Spock said cautiously.

“So I wondered if a game of Spin the Bottle might—”

“No.”

Jim raised his brows. “No?”

“Definitely not. Captain, you cannot possibly think that a game of Spin the Bottle is an appropriate activity for the general crew to engage in.”

“Well, the officers then.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Spock—”

“Captain, Spin the Bottle is immature, childish, and inappropriate to engage in for all levels of Starfleet officers and crew members.”

Jim made a face. “All right, all right. No Spin the Bottle.” He took another sip of his chocolate. “How about with just like Uhura, Bones, Scotty—”

“No.”

“Okay. Sheesh. It was just a suggestion.”

“A bad one.”

Jim sighed. “How’d you know what it even was?”

“I know several human references, Captain.” Spock leaned back. “Checkmate.”

“Really?” Jim groaned. “That’s what I get for not paying attention. Hey, Spock.”

“Captain?”

“We could wager.”

“Vulcans do not engage in gambling.”

“Well, not normally, no.”

“Not ever,” Spock corrected. “Games of chance are the height of illogic.”

“This wouldn’t be for money or credits.” Jim licked his lips. “Kind of a strange wager.”

“Considering it is you thinking it up and proposing it I can hardly say that I am surprised.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Whatever. So, um, whoever loses gets to ask for a forfeit.”

“The loser gets to ask for something?” Spock asked with a quirked brow.

“That’s what makes it unusual.” Jim grinned. “And fun.”

Spock stared at him, then nodded. “Very well, Captain.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.”

One and a half hours later, Spock steepled his hands together. “Captain, you have checkmated me.”

“Are you sure? Because I swear I thought you were winning and I—”

“You are white. Call it.”

Jim frowned. “Checkmate.”

“And that is twice in a row, Captain. What is the term? You are on fire tonight.”

“I guess. You want another game?”

Spock stood. “As fascinating as this has been, Captain, including having to dissuade you from implementing Spin the Bottle as an alleged crew morale booster, I confess I am fatigued and would like to retire for the night.”

Jim rose too and followed Spock to the door. “You haven’t chosen your forfeits, Mr. Spock.”

“Ah, that is correct. I am afraid I will have to give that some thought, Captain.”

“Yeah?” Jim licked his lips and suddenly stepped closer to Spock. “There’s nothing you can think of that you might…want?”

“Not at present.”

“Oh.” Jim put a hand on Spock’s left arm, just below his biceps. Jim touched him often and it was something Spock had become accustomed to. “Okay. Goodnight then?”

Spock nodded. “Sleep well.”

Jim smiled. “You too.”

Spock exited Jim’s quarters with the distinct impression his captain was getting stranger by the day.


	3. Vulcan Kisses

“Jim, are you even listening?”

“Huh?” Jim tore his gaze away from Uhura sitting by herself at a corner table in the back. He stared at Bones. “What did you say?”

Bones sighed. “See?” He aimed this at Spock, who sat across from Jim. “Told you. It’s like talking to a wall.”

“What I miss?”

Spock arched a brow as he scooped up a bit of oatmeal. “Dr. McCoy was attempting to explain your nutritional difficulties, Captain.”

“I don’t have any.”

Bones snorted. “Sure. What are you having for breakfast right now?”

Jim looked down at his plate. He had a mostly untouched cutup apple, a wedge of cheese, and a bowl of cream of wheat. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing. Except that you’ve eaten exactly two slices of apple. And you’re on your third cup of coffee.”

“You do seem to be neglecting your nutrition, Captain.”

Jim sighed and picked up the cheese which he ate in two bites. “Satisfied?”

“Not remotely. But’s it’s a start.”

Jim picked up the slices of apple. “Look, I have to go talk to someone. I’ll see you guys later. Spock, see you on the bridge.”

“Jim, I want you to eat that,” Bones said, picking up the bowl of cream of wheat and thrusting it at Jim.

“Fine.” Jim grabbed the bowl and the spoon and left the table to walk over to where Uhura sat. He took the seat across from her. “Good morning.”

Uhura looked up from the PADD she’d been studying. In front of her was a half-eaten bran muffin. “Morning,” she said cautiously.

“How come you’re eating by yourself, anyway? Are things that bad between you and Spock?”

She wrinkled her nose. “No. We’re still friends.”

“Okay, then why? You could eat with us, you know. Unless I smell.” Jim lifted his underarms and sniffed. “Don’t seem to.”

“It’s still a little awkward,” she admitted. “It won’t be forever.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” She eyed his breakfast. “Leonard?”

“Yep. Listen, I was wondering—”

“I knew you had an ulterior motive for accosting me.”

Jim sighed. “A little. But you are an expert on Vulcans.”

She stared at him. “An expert? Hardly.” She shook her head. “I’d still be with Spock if that were the case.”

And now Jim felt guilty. He stuck his spoon in the cream of wheat. “You still love him?”

Uhura shrugged. “I care about him a lot. Some part of me will always love him.  But Spock and I are better off friends. As much as that was hard for me to realize.”

“Why’d you break up? I mean I know you’re going to say it’s none of my business.”

“It isn’t.”

“Well, one of you is hot and the other is insanely hot, so it can’t be that.”

She snorted. “I know exactly which one of us you think is insanely hot. So, is that it? That’s why you’re here, huh? You’re finally going to do it.”

He squirmed in his seat. “Do what?”

“Why don’t you actually eat some of that instead of playing in it like a little boy?”

Jim stuck his tongue out but put a spoonful of it in his mouth.

“What’s your question, Captain?”

“What-what do you know about Vulcan kisses?”  

Uhura rolled her eyes. “I seriously do not get compensated enough for this.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No you aren’t. Come on, you know what a Vulcan kiss is. You’re smart enough to have looked it up.”

“I have. But see, every time I try to, um, do it, I don’t know, it’s like he has a sixth sense and moves his hands away.”

She smirked. “Maybe he just doesn’t want to kiss you.”

“Maybe. That’s possible,” Jim acknowledged. “But I think maybe he’s just playing hard to get.”

“Hard to get.”

“Yeah, like he wants me to, I don’t know, woo him or something.”

“Woo him.”

“Are you going to just parrot me or what?”

“Jim, are you asking me something here?”

“Just…I don’t know how to woo anyone really, let alone a Vulcan.”

“You the great lothario Jim Kirk?”

“I know how to get into someone’s pants, yeah. But that’s not exactly the same thing, is it?”

She drummed her fingers on the table. “Why don’t you just ask?”

“Ask what?”

“Him to kiss you.”

“I’ve tried. He wouldn’t. That’s why I thought maybe he’s shy and I should try kissing him.”

She leaned her chin in her hand. “Spock isn’t shy. Reserved, yes. But not shy.”

“Maybe not with you.” Jim sighed. “Did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Did you two kiss the Vulcan way?”

“Are you really asking me about the intimacies between me and Spock?”

Jim huffed out a breath. “I don’t want details. Just-just generalities.”

“Yes. We did.”

Part of him wanted her to say no they hadn’t but Jim had known it was wishful thinking. “So, it’s not like he avoids it in a general sense.”

“Look, my only advice for you is to keep trying if that’s what you want to do.”

“If that’s what I want to do? Well, do you think he’s even interested?”

Uhura pushed back in her chair. “It’s time for my shift. Yours too, actually. Captain.”

Jim sighed and pushed away the remains of his breakfast.

****

“Tea?”

“Yes, Captain,” Spock said as he leaned down to set up the chess game.

Jim licked his lips and went to the replicator. Maybe if he could accidentally brush their fingers together as he handed Spock his tea, Spock would feel the kiss and realize he wanted to do more. Not that he’d never tried it before. But like he told Uhura, Spock always managed to move his hand away before Jim got the chance.

He turned toward the synthesizer to obtain tea for Spock, deciding to forgo a beverage for himself right now. When he turned back around, he took a moment to watch Spock set up the chess game. Long elegant fingers wrapped around the pieces. Jim couldn’t help but imagine how those elegant fingers would feel wrapped around parts of him.

He bit back a moan.

Spock turned. “Captain?”

Apparently he’d made that sound out loud after all.

“Are you unwell?”

Jim cleared his throat and approached the table with Spock’s tea. “No, no. I’m fine.”

Spock’s hand was splayed out on the table within easy reaching distance. If he just brushed Spock’s index and middle fingers when he set down the tea, surely Spock would get the idea. Jim hoped. He pretty much figured that would be too subtle for a human, but perhaps not for Spock.

He went to set the tea down.

The alarm of the red alert wailed loud and startling. Jim froze. Spock was already rising from his chair.

“Bridge to Captain Kirk.” Sulu’s voice.

“Kirk here,” he said into his intercom.

“Klingons, sir. Right in front of us.”

“On my way.”

Spock had already left his quarters.

Jim slammed the palm of his hand against the bulkhead. “Fucking Klingons.”  


	4. The Plants Made Him Do It

“This place is something else, isn’t it?”

“Captain?”

Jim stood with his hands on his hips surveying the planet surface which was filled with what seemed like hundreds of unusual and exotic plants. None of which particularly interested Jim. But it was a landing party. And Jim just had to be on those.

Jim waved his hand at the plants. “You know… all this.”

“Indeed, it is fascinating.” Spock did not look up from his tricorder.

Jim sighed, wondering if for once he should have stayed on the Enterprise. “Still some of them are quite pretty.”

“Very,” Sulu agreed from nearby. “And incredible! Commander, take a look at this.”

Spock went to look at whatever Sulu wanted him to see.

Jim yawned and moved farther into the brush and floral plants.

Sure he loved going to planets, even easy going ones like this, but he couldn’t deny he’d come along this time purely because he wanted to spend time with Spock. Bones was right. He had it bad. Not that he had any intention of admitting to Bones he was right. His friend was smug enough.

Only Spock wasn’t even paying any attention to him. He might as well not be there because Spock was way more interested in rocks and twigs.

The thing of it was part of Jim had hoped—okay maybe even believed—that he’d broken up with Uhura because he’d realized that he really wanted Jim. Okay, so yeah, fantasy time. But over the years Jim had built a lot of fantasies, mostly to deal with the bullshit in his life. And Spock harboring a secret crush on Jim was one whopper.

Jim stopped at a stream and looked up, then down it. He couldn’t deny it was really quite pretty. Other than not seeming to have inhabitants, it reminded him of Earth. The atmosphere was a little different but still breathable.

According to Spock, this planet, now known only as M34, had once been a thriving life supporting planet. No one was really sure what happened to its people. There were no indications that any catastrophic event had destroyed them. And yet, they simply were gone. One of the universes great mysteries. Like the Lost Colony of Roanoke.

Jim crouched down by the stream, picking up a stray thin branch, more a twig, and poked it into the water.

“Be careful, Captain,” Hendorff spoke from behind him.

“I am.”

Hendorff snorted. “Yes, sir. I just mean this place looks harmless, but it wouldn’t be the first time a seemingly harmless place became not so harmless.”

“I know.”

“In particular when you’re involved.”

Jim looked at him.

“Sir.”

“Don’t you have some other place to explore?”

Hendorff nodded. “Yes, Captain. Just be careful.”

Jim straightened and stood. Supposedly there were some old abandoned dwellings further up from where the stream was, though they hadn’t gotten that far yet.

“What are you doing?”

“Bones. I forgot you were even here. Where have you been?”

His best friend rolled his eyes. “I was collecting samples of medicinal plants. If you actually paid attention to anyone but a certain first officer you would have known where I was. I repeat…what are you doing?”

“Exploring. You know. Like we’re supposed to.”

“Why are you here again? Oh, yeah. Spock.”

“Shut up. There are plenty of landing parties I go on where he’s not there.”

“Uh-huh.”

Jim grabbed his arm. “Let’s go over there.”

“Over where?”

Jim pointed. “That way.”

“I don’t know, Jim. Shouldn’t we stick with the rest of the party?”

“We won’t be gone long.” Jim tugged Bones along in the direction of the dwellings.

“The doctor is correct, Captain,” Spock said, coming into the clearing.

Jim stopped, reluctantly turned around. “I’m not going far.”

“Captain—”

“Oh hush. I’m the commanding officer and I want to go there.”

Spock arched a brow.

Jim smiled sheepishly and kept tugging Bones with him. “See, Bones, there are some buildings over here. And beings that used to be here built them.”

“What happened to them again?”

“Nobody knows. Maybe some vortex opened up and swallowed them. Whatever.”

“And we’re exploring a planet where we don’t even know what happened to the people?” Bones shook his head. “Great.”

“It’s safe. They’ve done scans and stuff.”

“Oh, you sound real smart.”

“Ooh. Look at this.” Jim stopped just before the pathway to the dwellings. A huge magenta colored flower grew up out of the ground.

“Jim, be careful. You don’t know—”

Jim was hit with a face full of pink pollen.

“See!” Bones pulled him away from the flower as he started to cough. “Leave plants to Sulu and Spock.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jim wiped his eyes. Opened them. Stared at Bones. “Hey.”

“Hey what?” Bones asked with a frown.

Jim licked his lips. “Hey, Bones.”

“What?”

He smiled. “You’re looking pretty sexy in that blue uniform shirt.”

Bones gaped at him. “What? Jim—”

Spock suddenly walked up to them. “Captain, what happened?”

“Spock!” Jim exclaimed.

Spock backed up a step, looking to Bones.

“He got a face full of pink pollen from that flower.”

Spock took his tricorder over to it but kept his distance.

“Spock!” Jim yelled.

“I am right here, Captain, there is no need to shout.”

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock from behind. The Vulcan stiffened. “Whatcha doing?”

“Doctor? Captain, will you kindly remove yourself from my person.”

“All right, but only if you kiss me first,” Jim said, leaning in close to Spock’s ear.

“Dr. McCoy, please seize the captain and take him back to the Enterprise.”

“Come on, Jim.” Bones grabbed Jim’s arm and pulled him from Spock.

“But I was gonna kiss him!” Jim protested.

“I know.”

Jim stared at Bones again. “Hey.”

“Jim—”

“What about you, Bonesy? You want to kiss me?” Jim threw his arms around Bones, pushing his face very close to his friend. “Come on. You’re way better than Keenser.”

“Doctor, take the captain up to sickbay.”

“I’m trying, Spock. He just took my communicator.”

Jim fastened his lips over Bones’.

Bones wrenched his mouth away. “Oh for pity’s sake.”

Spock sighed. “Spock to Enterprise.”

“Scott here.”

“Mr. Scott, please lock on to Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy and beam them aboard.”

“Aye, Commander.”

“But I’m not—” Jim suddenly felt lightheaded. “Feel so weird.”

“And your face is swelling too. Great,” Bones mumbled just as their particles broke up to beam them back to the Enterprise.


	5. Last Wishes

Spock doesn’t want his captain to be a part of this landing party but he was, whether Spock wanted it or not. He was used to Jim’s insistence. There had been talk of making it against regulations that the captain go down unnecessarily on landing parties, but that regulation had not been implemented yet and Jim had said many times he hopes it never is.

He had an odd unsettled feeling that he does not normally have or indulge in, but it was there even as he prepared to stand on the transporter next to his captain.

They had spoken little since their return from M34 and Spock believed Jim was embarrassed by his behavior after being sprayed with the flower pollen. Jim had spent three days in the sickbay following that incident.

While stuck there Jim had thought to advise Spock that he regretted kissing Dr. McCoy. Spock had never believed that Jim desired to kiss the doctor and in his haste to reassure Jim of that he had said that who the captain kissed was none of his affair. Jim’s expression had closed off then and he’d pulled back from Spock in a way he had not done since before the Khan incident.

Once they had landed on the planet they had quickly become separated from the lone security guard they had brought with them, only at Spock’s insistence.

Now they were crouched down behind boulders not nearly big enough to hide them, taking fire from unknown assailants. Spock’s premonition, if that’s what it was, had come true.

“I told you that you should have stayed on the Enterprise,” Spock said.

“And let you have all the fun? I don’t think so.”

“Your idea of entertainment does not match mine. You recently came out of the sickbay.”

“For an allergic reaction, Spock. Not like I was dying.”

“With your allergic reactions that is never certain.”

Jim sighed, the sort of sigh he used when indicating irritation, and Spock realized, it was generally directed at him. “Can we talk about this later, Commander? Kind of busy.”

“As you wish.”

“We have to do something to get out of this.”

Alarm shot through Spock. Whenever his captain suggested such a thing, it inevitably ended in disaster. “Captain—”

Before the captain could do whatever it was he intended to do, an assailant came from his side with little time to act. Even as Spock opened his mouth to warn Jim, and raised his phaser, the assailant had fired at Jim, hitting him with frightening precision. Spock fired at the assailant, who went down instantly.

Jim was down, gasping in pain, and writhing. Spock went to him. Scarlet blood was oozing out of a wound in his side.

“Spock, run, get out of here. Get somewhere safe and call the ship.”

“Not without you.”

Jim shook his head, licked his lips. “I’m not going to make it.”

Spock refused to listen. He fired at more assailants and then lifted Jim up and over his shoulder.

“Put me down and get out of here.”

He ran from those attacking them, stumbling a few times with the weight of Jim on his shoulder but managing to fire enough to get them to seeming safety inside a cave.

By the time he laid the captain on the cave floor, Jim was white and his eyes were closed. His gold shirt was soaked through.

“No, no, no,” Spock said. “You will not!”

Spock removed his own shirt and tore off a band to wrap around Jim’s wound. He lifted up Jim’s shirt and stared at the gaping wound.

Jim let out a shuddery breath. “Bad, huh?”

His gaze flew to Jim’s face. “I have seen worse.”

“And Vulcans aren’t supposed to lie.”

Spock had a small medic kit with him, so he used what he had in it to cleanse the wound as best he could. Jim was in and out of it as he did so. Then he wrapped it with the few bandages he had as well as the ripped bands of his shirt.

“Should have left me,” Jim murmured.

He would never leave Jim behind. He would rather die along with him. And there was no point in pretending otherwise so Spock didn’t bother to reply.

“If I wore a red shirt I’d already be dead.”

“Captain.”

“Well.” Jim made a sound that Spock thought was supposed to be a laugh. “What do you think happened to Marvelo?”

“I do not wish to speculate.”

Jim nodded slightly. “Yeah, I think he’s dead, too.”

“You should refrain from speaking and save your strength.”

“For what?”

“For when you are on board the Enterprise in sickbay.”

“Did you try the ship?”

Spock had and there had been no response. “Perhaps if I go further from the cave I will reach them.”

“You should. Save yourself and leave me.”

“I will not.”

“You’re so fucking stubborn.”

Spock shook his head. “You have already expired on me once; I will not allow it a second time.”

Jim blew out a breath, his lips quivering.

“You are in pain?” Spock asked softly

“It’s not bad.”

Spock knew Jim was lying. To spare him, Spock supposed. But the only thing that would spare Spock would be for Jim to be in sickbay receiving lifesaving treatment from Dr. McCoy.

He touched his fingertips to Jim’s forehead.

“Hey, do I get a last wish?” Jim asked, his voice almost a whisper.

“Last wish?”

“Since I’m dying.”

“You are not dying, Jim.”

“Humans when they die sometimes get a last wish. You could, I don’t know, kiss me.”

“That is your last wish?”

Jim smiled a little but it was faint and not at all like the powerful smiles he usually gave. “Stupid, huh?”

“Indeed. For you are not dying.” Spock rose. “I am going outside the cave to contact the ship. I will return in a moment.”

“Spock—”

“I will return.”

Spock went to the mouth of the cave and stepped outside, armed with his phaser, just in case. He did not believe they had been pursued, but he could not take that chance with the captain’s life.

“Spock to Enterprise. Spock to Enterprise.”

  

“Jim?” Spock knelt beside his captain. “Jim?”

Jim’s eyes opened slowly. “Hey.”

“I was able to reach the Enterprise.”

“What about my last wish?”

“You will not need it.” Spock scooped Jim up into his arms and left the cave for where he needed to go for beam up. His knees almost felt weak from relief.

****

“Can I be released?”

“Jim—”

“Come on, Bones,” Spock heard Jim whine as he had been about to approach Jim’s biobed in the sickbay. He’d been there for a week since they’d been rescued from the planet. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Are you? Because I’m pretty sure you’ve been avoiding a certain first officer for days.”

It was true. Every time Spock had been by to see Jim, McCoy had told him he was having tests or was sleeping or wasn’t up to visitors. The doctor had been a sentinel blocking Spock access to his captain.

“That’s mental, I’m totally fine physically. You said so yourself.”

The doctor sighed. “All right. But 24 hours light duty. Reports okay. But no bridge.”

“Bones—”

“That’s my final offer. And why are we avoiding the hobgoblin this time?”

Spock really should not be listening to this. He should make his presence known.

“Because-because I give up.”

“Give up?”

Jim sighed. “He doesn’t want to be with me, Bones. He wouldn’t even kiss me when I was dying.”

“You weren’t dying.”

“That’s beside the point. I have to get used to the fact that even though I’m in love with Spock he’s only ever going to be my friend. And okay, I’ll deal, because better that than nothing. But I-I need time.”

Spock shook his head, suddenly illogically irritated. He turned around and left the sickbay. He needed meditation. Much meditation. And then he was going to pay a much needed visit to his captain’s quarters.


	6. A Vulcan Takes

Spock had buzzed for entry. It had been ignored. Deliberately. He knew without a doubt his captain was in his quarters. He debated, quite briefly, whether to try again. He suspected the result would be the same.

He tapped in Jim’s code to open the door. It was not an action he would normally take, but this situation called for unusual behavior.

The door slid open and Spock stepped inside.

Jim was on the other side, wholly surprised by Spock’s invasion. His blue eyes were wide, his mouth parted. Spock was well acquainted with the nuances of Jim’s body language, so he was also aware his surprise was very quickly morphing into annoyance.

“Spock, what—”

Spock gave him no further chance to protest and in fact had him slammed against the bulkhead, eyes widening anew, in no time. “You are the most infuriating, illogical irritating human I have ever been acquainted with.”

“Well, I—”

“Do not speak.” Spock shook him a little. He leaned in, pushing himself very much into his captain’s personal space. His lips less than an inch from Jim’s, Spock said softly, “And I am lost.”

He watched Jim visibly swallow. Waited for the word he surely knew was coming.

“Yeah?”

There it was. That touch of false bravado with uncertainty screaming beneath.

“Yes.”

Spock angled his head and crushed Jim’s lips under his before his impossible captain uttered even one more illogical, irritating word. He held Jim’s arms above his head.

Jim whimpered a little, opening his mouth to allow Spock’s tongue entrance. Jim pushed up against him and tugged at his arms like wanted Spock to release them, but Spock was not willing to acquiesce. He had his captain right where he wanted him.

Spock deepened the kiss, leaning in so Jim could see just how affected Spock was by the kiss, by Jim’s nearness, by the captain himself. He was hard, incredibly so, and he wanted Jim very aware of that.

Jim was kissing him back desperately, trying to get closer still to Spock, and he felt Jim’s own erection pressing against his leg.

When Spock suspected they needed to breathe, he stopped the kiss, but only long enough to allow his captain to catch his breath, and to order, “Computer engage lock.”

Jim’s lips once more captured, Spock finally released Jim’s arms, allowing him to move them, which he did, to around Spock’s neck. He lifted his captain easily, his feet dangling off the ground, which only seemed to arouse Jim further, for he clutched at Spock desperately, making mewling sounds beneath Spock’s lips and probing tongue.

Jim did not have his uniform on, but only a pair of casual sweats and a thin white tank top. They would be easily disposed of. He gripped the hem of the tank and rendered it in half, tossing it from Jim’s body. Jim humped his leg, moaning.

Spock broke the kiss to shove his fingers into Jim’s mouth. Spock closed his eyes when Jim sucked eagerly. It was almost unbearably erotic. Finally when he could take it no more, he slipped his fingers out.

“Should-shouldn’t we move this to the bed?” Jim gasped out, his pupils blown wide, his lips swollen and wet with Spock’s kisses.

“I believe I shall have you here,” Spock replied. He slid his fingers beneath the waistband of Jim’s sweatpants. “You have others?”

“Others?” Jim stared. “Lovers? Well, in the past, but—”

Irritation and jealousy flared. Spock slapped Jim’s ass. “Other pants, you maddening human.”

“Oh. Yeah.” He let out a shaky breath. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Spock grasped Jim’s chin.

“Huh?”

“What is the proper response, James?”

Out came the tongue to trace his lips. “Yes, sir.”

“Better. Next time, faster.” He slapped Jim’s ass again.

Jim nodded and moaned.

Spock rendered the sweatpants from Jim’s body, leaving them tattered and torn on the floor beneath them. He lifted Jim up more so that his legs were hiked in the air and wrapped around Spock’s waist.

“What about you?” Jim asked.

“Undo my pants,” Spock commanded.

Jim rushed to slip his hands between their bodies, undoing the snap of Spock’s trousers and then sliding the zipper down. When Spock angled away enough to give Jim access, he pushed the trousers and briefs down Spock’s body enough to free his cock.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned. “You-you’re so…Spock. Please?”

“What is it you want, James?” He murmured against Jim’s jaw.

“I want you.”

“Me to what?”

“To…you know.”

“Say it.” Another swat to Jim’s bare ass cheek.

Jim moaned. “I want you to fuck me.”

Spock shoved his fingers into Jim’s mouth again, watching closely as his captain sucked greedily. He was more aroused, more turned on, then he had ever been. Satisfied there was enough with the lubricant his own penis provided, Spock withdrew his fingers and pressed them into Jim’s hole. Jim bucked against him, throwing his head back, barely missing knocking his head on the bulkhead and he mewled and whimpered as Spock fingered him. 

“You are so responsive,” Spock whispered. “You are perfection, James.”

Perhaps he could have gone on for hours just using his fingers in Jim, and perhaps he would do so on another occasion, but they had both waited too long for this. He pulled them out, reveled for a moment in Jim’s protesting gasp, then lifted Jim up, snugly against him, and thrust himself inside Jim in one deep push.

“Spock,” Jim yelled, reminding Spock why quarters were sound proof. He brushed against Jim’s prostate, causing Jim to buck again, clutching Spock like he was riding an old Terran bull.

Spock pistoned into him, again and again, pounding his cock into Jim’s tight, clenching channel. This-this was what they needed, wanted, had to have above all things. Together, this connection. This…everything. All that had been hinted at so long ago by his counterpart.

He wrapped a hand around Jim’s shaft, stroking his captain into a mewling, bucking frenzy. He knew just what he had to do as Jim’s eyes glazed over.

“Come, James. You have permission.”

Jim cried out and his ass muscles closed around Spock’s cock. Cum splattered over Jim, over Spock, and into Jim, as Spock poured his own release, his teeth biting over Jim’s jaw as he drove in for the last time.

Spock allowed himself only a moment to stay that way, locked in with Jim, against the bulkhead. Then he lifted himself out of his captain and carefully scooped Jim into his arms and carried him to the bed, where he laid him gently.

He went into the bathroom, removed his clothing, and cleaned himself off before returning with a wet, warm cloth to care for Jim, who murmured unintelligibly while Spock cleansed him.

After discarding the cloth, Spock got into bed with Jim, and drew him close, holding him very close within his arms.

“So, you…uh…?”

“Yes,” Spock said softly. “I do.”

He felt Jim smile against him. “So do I.”

“I am aware.”

“Even though I’m infuriating, illogical, and irritating?”

“You forgot impossible.”

“And maddening.” Jim huffed a laugh that Spock felt all the way to his toes.

“You are my infuriating, illogical, irritating, impossible, maddening James,  my captain, my ashayam.”

Jim leaned up and cupped Spock’s jaw. “Spock.”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”


End file.
